The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to coordinating control loops for temperature control in electronic devices.
Electronic devices include multiple components that generate heat. The heat emitted by these components may be regulated or managed by separate control loops. For example, many electronic devices include charging circuitry and multiple heat-generating electronic components. A first control loop may manage operating parameters of the charging circuitry in response to thermal conditions and a second control loop may manage operations of electronic components. Accordingly techniques for coordinating control loops for temperature control may find utility, e.g., in electronic devices.